


A Promise Made is a Promise Kept [Levi Ackerman]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	A Promise Made is a Promise Kept [Levi Ackerman]

You stood atop the wall, side by side with your comrades. It was done. It was finally over. The Titans were gone, at least as far as the eye could see they were. It had taken almost three decades since Jeager had joined, but it was over now. Humanity was free. You were glad to have been a part of the team that had cut down the last of them. Sure, it had taken up your youth, leaving your early-forties body covered in scars. But it was worth it. Your species was safe. 

A celebration ceremony was going to be held the next day, but the squads didn't have to stay in their dorms. They could go home to their families, their friends...their children. You wished you had family to go back to, or children to share this happiness with. But it was just you. Mikasa and Eren had their little family, with their house and their teenage kids. Armin had some civilian girl and their kids. Sasha had Connie, everyone else you didn't care to know. You were happy for them, and hoped they lived a long, fulfilling life now that it was safe. You knew you were too old to have kids of your own now, not that anybody your age would even want you. Your plan was to just get a house, or stay back the castle, and adopt a kid or two. It was the least you could do for those poor orphaned souls.

That night, you stood alone in your room in front of a full length mirror; you were only clothed in your undergarments. You looked at yourself, like, really looked at yourself, for the first time in years. You didn't have curves anymore; you were a muscled, taunt plank with medium sized boobs. You had long scars, now barely visible with age. 

"This damn body is bullshit. I have nothing, and look like a boy," you grunted, poking at your stomach muscles. Your curves, in your younger days, were your pride. But as you started working, training and fighting more, the more of your softness you lost.

"Get over yourself, you little shit," spat a voice from the door. You turned, embarrassed, to find a well aged Corporal Levi leaning against your door frame. You saluted him quickly, which he dismissed. "What are you still doing here, [Last], everybody else has gone back to their homes and families."

"I could ask you the same thing, Corporal," you sighed, grabbing a pillow to cover your body. A hint of a smirk flitted across the corporal's face. You both knew neither you had anyone to go back to. Despite that, the corporal stated another reason for his so-called 'prolonged stay.'

"I have some unfinished business here, brat." You arched an eyebrow at him, he couldn't have actually remembered. Could he? 

"So then why are you in my room? We don't have any business together, Cor –" 

"Call me 'Corporal' one more damn time, and I swear to God..." spat Levi, one hand clenching into a fist at his side. 

"Alright...Levi, calm yourself. Just tell me what in the hell you want, and leave." Levi smirked, an actual one this time. So his face wasn't hardened into one emotion for the rest of his life; you were surprised. 

"Don't tell me you forgot, brat," he muttered, slowly making his way towards you. 

"Levi, I'm forty two years old. I'm too old to be a 'brat' now," you exclaimed nervously, backing away from his enhancing form.

"Everyone's a brat to me," he muttered as your back hit the wall. Levi placed his hands on either side of your head as he leaned in to whisper in your ear, "I'm a man of my word, you twerp, and what did I promise you years ago?"

You swallowed the lump in your throat, your breath coming out in shaky gasps; you hadn't been in contact like this since you had a drunken one night stand with Jean a decade or so ago. You placed your hands on Levi's chest, trying to push him away but he didn't budge, only humming slightly under your touch.

"I - I never thought you'd actually remember, though," you rushed, "you're supposed to remember important things, l-like how to work the equipment, the names of your squad members, the layout of this place. Stuff like that. N-Not a silly promise you made to a cadet twenty five years ago." Levi kissed under your ear, causing a light shudder up and down your spine.

"When I make a promise, I make sure I keep it. Not to mention you saved my ass that day. But if I'm not supposed to remember, then why don't you refresh my memory, brat," growled the male, Trailing kisses down your neck. You melted some under his touch, your knees going weak like you were twenty one again and in love with your superior. "Well, I'm waiting..."  
"Y-You told m-me that wh-when the Titans are gone, we'd – ah!" you gasped, gripping onto his shirt as he bit down hard on your neck. Levi grunted in an amused tone that told you to keep going. "W-We'd be together. H-Have a f-f-family..."

"I was a little more specific than that, brat, or can't you remember?" he growled, steely eyes looking up to meet yours. You gulped, searching your brain for the specific phrase he had muttered against your lips that night. Levi noted your forgetfulness, so he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't remember, you brat, so don't be a hypocrite. I told you that we'd have the best sex of your shitty life the night before the celebration. And the day after it, we'd get a fucking house. Now that we're too damn old to have our own kids, we'll adopt any brat you want. We'll be the happiest damn family in the city." 

You gasped as Levi's lips found the soft skin of your neck again. You had forgotten the specifics of his promise, but you never forgot the promise of a family. That's what motivated you, kept you going through the years. You awaited the day you'd have munchkins running around on a wooden floor, calling out 'mommy' and reaching their arms out to you. You waited for the day you'd once again make love to your short corporal, seeing as how he was the one who took your virginity when you were twenty; it was the night after the incident, the night he made that promise.

"I - I remember now," you whispered in a hoarse airy voice. You squeaked when Levi took away your pillow, picked you up and tossed you on the bed. In the moonlight, you watched Levi take off his shirt before he crawled over you. "I just don't understand why you're bothering to keep this, Levi. Man of your word or not, there's plenty of other women who want you –" Levi glared at you, stopping his fingers as they hooked around the waist band of your underwear.

"You think I fucking want them?" he spat, "they didn't save my sorry ass from being eaten out there. Humanity's hope was almost devoured because I was off of my game that day. You. Saved. Me. You. Saved. Humanity. You get the damn family you've wished for. You're fucking stuck with me, brat, like it or not." You giggled at this, lifting yourself up to kiss Levi.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anybody else...Corporal," you whispered smugly. Levi glared, shoving you back to the mattress harshly with his lips following shortly after. He only briefly pulled away to mutter something you couldn’t believe came from him,

“And you’ll get your damn curves back, I liked you soft.”

 

~


End file.
